


wants

by storeboughtisfine (oso_peanutbutter)



Series: 52 [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Bottom Misaki, M/M, Smut, Spoilers for Act 52, he needs this ok??, i accidentally projected a lil too much onto misaki, just frottage, semi-vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/storeboughtisfine
Summary: he wants and he wants and hewants
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: 52 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203077
Kudos: 24





	wants

**Author's Note:**

> ive done my waiting 9 years of it in azkaban

When Misaki arrived back home from the meeting with his brother, he couldn’t feel anything. The dryness of his eyes from crying did little to dissipate his lack of feeling. He just felt numb and emotional drained. He didn’t want it to go this way. He didn’t want him to _find out_ this way. They were supposed to meet up, have lunch, do small talk, and then break the news. He wanted to tell him in a secluded part of a restaurant not in the middle of a busy street. He wanted—

He wanted his control back.

He _wants_ the control he once had over the situation back. He wants to go back and erase the cause that led to the current effect. He wants Takahiro to have been a few seconds later. He wants Usami to let him go quicker. He wants to get out of the car faster.

He wants and he wants and he _wants_

He just wants. In the middle of all his numbness, he wants but he can’t because what’s done is done and there’s nothing he can do about it except wait. Wait and hope his feelings got across in the only part of today that he had control over.

He clutches Usami with a prayer on his lips that nothing changes. He doesn’t want this change. He knows it’s futile to predict the outcome at this stage but today is selfish day so he’s going to be selfish. Usami brings him to their bedroom holding him closely and delicately as he places him onto their bed. Misaki doesn’t protest; he lets Usami do as he pleases. He welcomes it.

He brings Usami to his lips, to help bring back the feeling in his body because he can’t do it on his own. His hands grip into his hair as the kisses get deeper and their bodies closer. Heat pools into Misaki’s stomach as Usami shifts his weight so their bodies align. He lifts his upper half up to help Usami remove his shirt and his own while Misaki grinds up to Usami’s thigh. He knows how uncharacteristic it is of him to be this needy but right now he doesn’t care. He needs to get rid of this numb turning uneasy feeling in his gut and so far, having Usami rub his hands over his body is doing the trick.

Usami carefully strokes his hands along his spine as his lips move from his lips to his neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin there. His thumbs caress his nipples, rubbing circles as his lips move down from his neck to his chest. Misaki’s hands migrate from his neck to his back, feeling along his spine as Usami peppers kisses down his chest to his stomach—his hands stroking his sides as he reaches his jeans.

At this, Misaki lifts his waist as he removes his jeans and tosses his aside. Misaki takes it as an opportunity to sit them both upright, using his hips and legs to lift himself up and push Usami back far enough to straddle his hips. Usami looks surprise at this development but takes it in stride. He lifts himself up to remove and toss his own pants as Misaki hooks his arms around his neck for support. He brings him back to his lips—not wanting to be far from Usami for too long. He kisses his wants and doubts onto his lips, hoping Usami gets the message and reasons for his boldness this evening. Usami kisses back, deepening the kisses as a way to reciprocate his understanding. His hands grip his waist as Misaki starts grinding onto Usami’s groin. He keep him steady as he grinds up to meet Misaki without breaking their lips.

They settle into a rhythm as Misaki sets the speed, having Usami meet him instead of the other way around. He figures this can count towards one day topping but for now, he focuses on nothing but the sounds of his own breathing and Usami’s grunts as he meets and meets and keeps up with Misaki’s set pace, not once faltering or trying to change it. He wants to cry at how caring and understanding Usami is right now but he’s done enough of that today so he picks up the speed—the grip on Usami’s hair and his hips tightening as the increasing friction sends waves throughout his body. A small wet patch leaks onto their underwear but they keep going, chasing for release.

Misaki’s breathing turn to moans as he grinds to his release, his lips and teeth digging into Usami’s neck as he rides out his orgasm. Usami follows not far behind, kissing any and all part of Misaki his post-orgasm state can manage. The numbness dissipating as he brings him in for one last kiss, taking it slow and everything in. His grip on Usami’s hair looses and fall to his face—his thumbs caress his cheeks wondering how lucky and fortunate he is to love and be loved by this man.

He won’t know the outcome of today right away. He tells himself it doesn’t matter and re-iterates his wishes onto his marbles a distance away to stay with Usami forever. He decides to do what he does best.

He waits.

**Author's Note:**

> yes there was no nip play do i care? no


End file.
